<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Risk and Needs Assessment by Impala_Chick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274552">Risk and Needs Assessment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick'>Impala_Chick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Diary/Journal, Gen, Mentions of canon sexual assaults, Metafiction, Multi, Not A Fix-It, POV First Person, Past Sexual Assault, Psychological Evaluation Report, Psychologists &amp; Psychiatrists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce reflects in his journal about his newest psychological evaluation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Risk and Needs Assessment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts">SegaBarrett</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really liked your Bryce prompts, so I hope I encompassed your headcanon of him. </p><p>I am not a psychologist, and this is totally made up. I did attempt to score Bryce using my own lay person's read of the <a href="https://www.ncjrs.gov/pdffiles1/ojjdp/202316.pdf">Juvenile Sex Offender Assessment</a>. I based the psychological evaluation on <a href="https://global.oup.com/us/companion.websites/fdscontent/uscompanion/us/pdf/treatments/Hunter_Psychosexual_Eval2.pdf">this sample evaluation</a>.</p><p>Regarding the choose not to warn tag: this piece does discuss rape/sexual assault generally from Bryce's point of view, but it does not go into detail about the assaults on the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My first psychological evaluation was a load of bullshit. The social worker supervising my probation made it mandatory after Jessica’s case, but during that session with the shrink, I was still playing the “role.” I was still being the person I thought I had to be. I was afraid of what would be written about me if I was truthful. It’s not like it mattered who I was or why I did it - but I knew a bunch of people were going to be reading that evaluation. Like the Court, and Jessica's lawyers, and probably Hannah's parents too. All of them would have certainly used my words against me.</p><p>Now that I've been meeting with Mr. Porter, and writing in this journal, I have realized that sometimes pushing myself is a good thing. This journal already has a bunch of shit written in it that I don't want anyone to see, and that's okay. Its pages aren't attempting to sugarcoat or hide the darkest things about me, the most fucked up parts. Nothing bad has happened to me as a result of writing things down, and sometimes it actually feels like a relief.</p><p>So I asked to do another evaluation, with a new psych. Words, either spoken or written, have power in them. Hannah Baker’s words made me think and consider new things about myself. The words written in the evaluation are having that kind of affect on me, too. </p><p>I am inserting the last couple of pages of the report here so I can refer to them later:</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>CLINICAL INTERVIEW</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Bryce was interviewed by the undersigned in support of diagnosis and treatment planning. He seemed to be straightforward and matter-of-fact, with no cognitive difficulties. He did bring up his first psycho-sexual evaluation, the one he completed after the sexual assault proceeding, but he said I should disregard those findings because he “fabricated” his answers to the first psychologist. </p><p>It seemed to be difficult for Bryce to express emotion. He discussed having trouble relating to his peers. He has trouble understanding how other people are feeling at any given time, and he doesn’t like when he can’t “read” people. He expressed worries about controlling his anger and denying his sexual urges. He seems unsure of what is “normal” when it comes to sex, although he does believe it is possible for both parties to feel pleasure during sex. He relayed this information with a flat affect.</p><p>While Bryce was quick to discuss sex and sexual experiences, he was reluctant at first to talk about his father or grandfather. He did eventually divulge that he vandalized his father’s home in an attempt to make his father angry. He doesn’t believe his father or his grandfather are good people, and he does not want to be associated with them. The quest for a reliable and respectable father figure appears to be a long-standing theme in his life.</p><p>He was conflicted about his feelings towards his mother. He expressed love for her, but he also wondered if her hands-off parenting style was detrimental to his emotional growth. He feels like he had to be the parent sometimes. He has frequent thoughts about whether he’s similar to other young men his age. He said that he often feels like an outsider at school and at home.</p><p>Bryce denied past or current sexual interest/arousal to prepubescent children of either sex. He stated that he is primarily sexually interested in same-age and young adult females, but also mildly sexually aroused to young adult males. He discussed his interest in sexually coercive behavior, but also talked about the “rush” or excitement from it being short-lived. Bryce also explained that he has a habit of using sex as an escape from the feelings of loneliness and “otherness” that make him feel out of control.  As he explained, the sexually aggressive behavior temporarily helps him “get his mind off ” himself and his inner thoughts. These types of acts also help him feel like he’s taking back control of his own life by subverting the lives of others.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>ASSESSMENT RESULTS</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <i>Developmental Trauma Experiences</i>
</p><p>Bryce reported that he has never felt “loved” by his family members, and he doesn’t really understand how he’s supposed to feel about that. He can’t remember the last time he felt connected to his father or grandfather. He does remember enjoying his mother’s company, but that has been a recent development. Bryce may have been severely neglected as a child, or at least de-prioritized. </p><p>
  <i>Personality Functioning</i>
</p><p>On the YSR, Bryce’s “Total Problems” and “Externalizing” scores were in the normal range for boys 11 to 18. His “Internalizing” score was in the clinical range and at the 95th percentile. Bryce reports that he feels internal pressure to constantly portray the “perfect” teenager, and fears losing control of himself. Accompanying this negative rumination are more recent feelings of guilt and worthlessness. He also reports occasionally feeling sad and unloved, and states that he recently has started crying with no apparent trigger. While this youth has good social skills, he reports that he often prefers to be alone. For all administered measures of psychopathy and hostile masculinity, Bryce scored in the borderline clinical range and at the 97th percentile.  He professes to be concerned about his mother’s opinion of him, and to feel remorseful about how he targeted other women.</p><p>
  <i>Sexual Interests and Cognitions</i>
</p><p>Bryce did not endorse any distorted sexual cognitions on the Adolescent Cognitions Scale. This suggests that he has a reasonably good understanding of appropriate versus inappropriate sexual behavior and is not apt to misinterpret the behavior or sexual intent of others. On the ASIC, Bryce reported mild sexual interest/arousal to consensual sexual activity with same-age and young adult females, nearly the same type of interest in non consensual sexual activity. He reported mild sexual interest/arousal to consensual sexual activity with young adult males. He denied a sexual interest in prepubescent children.</p><p>
  <i>Risk and Needs Assessments</i>
</p><p>The J-SOAP-II is still under development and does not yet have critical “cut-off scores”. Therefore, it is not possible to statistically quantify a youth’s risk of sexual re-offending. However, the instrument can provide general guidance in assessing both overall risk and the relative strength of individual risk factors. Scoring of the J-SOAP-II suggests that Bryce is at “moderate” risk to sexually re-offend. He produced the following scale scores: Scale I (Sexual Drive and Preoccupation) 8/16; Scale II (Impulsive/Antisocial Behavior) 2/16; Scale III (Intervention) 7/14; Scale IV (Community Stability/Adjustment) 4/10. </p><p>Notable static risk factors include: the relatively long duration of his sexual offending behavior, the targeting of several different victims, the aggressive physical behavior towards others, and evidence of strong sexual drive and preoccupation. Scoring of the CANS-SD (a juvenile sex offender-specific needs assessment instrument) points to a number of clinical concerns, in addition to his identified sexual behavior problem. Bryce has to do heavy emotional work to put himself in the shoes of his victims, but he is capable of doing so.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>SUMMARY AND RECOMMENDATIONS</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Positively, Bryce is a bright, articulate, and attractive adolescent with relatively good social skills. However, his very positive personal presentation belies the seriousness of his underlying sexual maladjustment and related psychopathology. Bryce is a highly conflicted youth with a long-standing tendency to use sexual domination as a means of exerting control and retaliating against his mother (and likely other authority figures) for their short-comings and neglect. This condition likely contributes to both his manifest sexual impulsivity and his difficulty with relating to or understanding the emotions of other people. This youth has the cognitive and language-based skills to respond favorably to psychotherapy and the program’s cognitive behavioral interventions. A non-directive psychotherapeutic style that averts the pitfalls of inducing a negative maternal transference is recommended. Family therapy is obviously of the utmost importance in this case.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>My total score was 19 out of 56 for the J-SOAP-II test. The psych told me it’s all theoretical, and doesn’t necessarily mean anything. But I wanted to know what that number meant anyway. He said that the cut-off line is 30. Most people who score over 30 re-offend. Over 30 basically means you’re probably a rapist for life. </p><p>So what does a score of 19 really mean to me? </p><p>I guess I have a shot at a future. It’s weird, I don’t feel happy or sad about getting a 19. It’s sort of a burden, because then it means I should put in the work. Sometimes I cry out of nowhere, and sometimes guilt and shame push against my chest and make me feel heavy. Those things are part of the transformation, Mr. Porter tells me. The shift is so fundamental that it has physical "manifestations." </p><p>Am I looking for a “father figure”? I am not sure I know what that means. Maybe I can ask Mr. Porter about it. He likes to talk about masculinity with me, but I don’t really see the connection. I think of myself as a “man” and as “Bryce” at the same time. They aren’t separate things. Although I do have trouble with my anger. It burns hot and slow, and I can stew in it for hours. It’s strange, I guess, to look at myself from the outside now. I can recognize when I feel that way. I know that I can choose to act on the anger or not, but even just recognizing it makes it go away a little faster.</p><p>The sex drive thing, that one is trickier. I don’t feel like a monster. I just feel broken. Like parts of me don’t react or work the way they are supposed to. Ani is the one who helps me with that. She makes me feel normal. We do a lot of normal things, like hanging out. Touching. Talking. Laughing, even. </p><p>I don’t think she wants me to talk about her with Mr. Porter, so I mostly just write about her. But I think she’s helping me. She’s like an actual friend, the kind you fully face. The kind you expose yourself to, in the actual sense and in the figurative sense. I guess I’ve never really had a female friend like her before. She’s a real person to me, someone that connects with me. That feeling only came after I knew she knew the bad parts of me. </p><p>Sometimes I compare her with Melody. I do miss Melody, but I haven’t gone to see her lately. Towards the end, sometimes we would just talk. She was hot, don’t get me wrong. But it was like, once I started connecting with her, sex was weird? At least, less desirable. When I first started as her client, she would be so explicit in text messages. We’d spell everything out, as in nearly every minute was discussed beforehand. It was easy, pure - just about sex. And then I’d get there, and that would be easy too. It would go exactly as planned. I loved that. It meant I had control.</p><p>But after I started meeting with Mr. Porter, I became less preoccupied with making plans with her. I second-guessed myself, and I wondered what does Melody even get out of our interactions? So I started asking her about that. And she lets me talk to her. She’s upfront about the fact that sex is work for her. Just like any other job, she has great days and bad days. It’s nice talking to her, though. Maybe we can be friends. </p><p>The anger towards Mom - that’s a new thing to consider. I am mad at her, sometimes. She has never protected me, or even loved me, until recently. I always thought she hated me, and that made me angry. I know Dad hates me, but I don’t care about how he feels. Mom and I are on new footing, now. Like maybe she does want to be the fucking parent, and try harder. Like maybe she doesn’t think everything is my fault. It makes me angry sometimes that she’s different, because why couldn’t she do that before now? Before all of this bad shit happened? </p><p>I get that it’s my job to care about Mom, and protect her. She has no one else. Her Dad is such a fucking asshole. She doesn’t deserve that, at least. She shouldn’t have to second-guess herself or try to hide away all of the time. It’s like she never had a personality before because she was so empty. She’s broken like me. Maybe no woman deserves to be made to feel that way. </p><p>Hannah and Jessica, they didn't deserve to be broken either.</p><p>That's on me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>